


To Defy

by monkeyheadnebula



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyheadnebula/pseuds/monkeyheadnebula
Summary: "Despite having a rule in which the government dictates who marries who and everyone should obey, fate comes in order to defy."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Kudos: 2





	To Defy

The rain was pouring and she was muttering curse words nonstop as she slowly gets soaked. She has to meet her friend, Soleigh, today because the girl wanted to catch up with her.

Running towards the cafe, she immediately went inside.

_"Good Morning!"_

She smiled softly and ordered a hot choco. She sat down near the window and looked outside. It's almost 11 and she knew her friend is going to be late. Always late. She carefully sipped her drink and let the warmth run down her throat. _I'd love it if only I am not here and waiting for my friend._

The cafe has a little bookshelf, beside it is a green bean bag. There is a staircase - probably 7 steps that leads to "second floor". It is very simple and homey. Just like the color of coffee, the chairs and couches are brown. There are hanging lightbulbs in the ceiling.

She was busy looking around when she saw photos of people posted on the wall. Must be the customers. She continue to look at the pictures when she saw someone and her eyebrows furrowed. I think I saw that guy before. She was ready to stand up and look closely when her phone rang.

_"Hello!"_

_"Hi"_

_"Uh, where are you? I'm already here at the cafe."_

She looked around and saw her friend.

_"Here, left side."_

She waved her hand and her friend saw her. Soleigh immediately ran up to her and hugged her.

_"Stop, you're crushing my bones."_

_"I missed you."_

Both sat down and continued to talk.

_"So how are you?"_

_"Fine"_

_She frowned._

_"What is wrong, Mari?"_

_"Nothing's wrong."_

_"Really? You're not going to be honest with me?"_

Her friend arched her eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. I know I can't lie to this girl

_"It's just work. I am having a hard time adjusting."_

_"Look, it's okay."_

Her friend held her hand and smiled.

_"It is hard to adjust. I know you have to start all over again but you'll be fine. You are strong, Mari. You can do it."_

Mari's face turns sour and shook her head.

_"But it's been months and I am still having a hard time."_

_"We all have different pace."_

Her friend winked at her and she just sighed. _Why does it feel like I am not moving at all?_

"So, I went to this trip..."

Soleigh's eyes were twinkling as she continued her story. She went on a vacation, out of town. Mari can't help but to feel jealous. She does not have time for that as she is still struggling with the whole adjustment - mostly bills.

The day went by fast. It was already 5 o'clock and the sky starts to have this pale shade of purple and orange. The rain also stopped pouring two hours ago.

"Let's grab dinner."

Mari nodded. Both of them stood up and they are ready to leave when Mari looked at the picture once again. She went to the wall where the photos were posted.

There is a guy wearing beanie with glasses on. His eyes look intense. His nose is pointed and he has this smirk plastered on his face. _Why does it feel like I knew this guy?_

_"What are you looking at? Do you know him?"_

Mari shook her head.

_"I don't know. Let's go."_

And they headed towards the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> uni starts next week and will be very busy but i'll try my best to finish this story hnng


End file.
